


A Musical Note Adventure

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Burping, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish Clothing, Music, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toadette, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong proceed to collect as many sentient, googly eyed yellow musical notes from Banjo-Kazooie as much as possible in order to fill in the groovy beat of their musically inclined lives!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Toadette, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong were at the Music Park way, with nothing happening at the melody Motorway as all three girls sighed, being at the part where the music pieces danced about with their big bounces.

"Oy vey, it's so boring tonight..." Toadette admitted as she was trying to have a good time by moving to the groove of the beat, but was frowning. "If only there was something to make us... feel more alive."

"I agree. We need something to occupy us!" Dixie Kong stated as she attempted to clap to the beat in an attempt to raise morale. "Something of substance, integrity, and... equity."

Tiny Kong was going to comment, when she noticed a bunch of yellow music notes with eyes glancing back at her, giggling as they ran off.

"Hey! Guess what, gals, I figured out what we're gonna do!" Tiny Kong exclaimed to Toadette and Dixie as she pointed at the musical trail left by the sentient music notes. "We're gonna do a Banjo-Kazooie and get musical notes!"

Toadette and Dixie looked at each other oddly as Tiny grabbed them by the arms, dashing after the googly eyed music notes, who giggled in musical harmony as they made their way up and down and all around the Melody Motorway, with the Music Park having no races occurring that night.

Meanwhile, while going through several boxes full of junk in a vacation home near the Cloudtop Cruise, Dry Bowser glanced down at a picture that had Dixie and Tiny posing with Toadette,. who was wearing her treasure tracker outfit.

"Huh. The kid really does get around..." Dry Bowser murmured as he rubbed his boney chin, getting the anxious feeling of adventuring himself. "Maybe I should get in on the action... should be more interesting than being a throwaway villain..."

* * *

Back to the girls, the treasure tracking trio of Toadette, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong were still running around the Melody Motorway, as they were exploring the Music Park, searching for the yellow musical notes. Tiny Kong farted as her thunderous tuba toot caused the entire music based race track to vibrate, with Toadette and Dixie Kong glaring at the not so small monkey.

"What?" Tiny responded with a shrug and a smirked as she let out another deep pitched brassy poot, her blue pants puffing up. "My name might be tiny, but my body isn't!"

Dixie Kong burped in response as she blushed, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "That doesn't excuse you-" She burped loudly again. "...to be gassy! Now you're-" She let out another bassy belch. "...making me gassy!"

"Girls, please!" Toadette remarked as she pointed at the bunch of musical notes giggling at her. "Look at what your gassy expulsions are doing! They're making them laugh!"

Both of the gassy monkeys glanced at each other as suddenly the tables turned, with Tiny Kong burping and Dixie Kong farting as both of them blushed, the musical noted continuing to giggle at them as Toadette snatched them up, placing them into her pink mushroom cap as she turned to the monkeys.

"All right, this chapter wasn't what I was expecting." Toadette remarked as she folded her arms together, smiling. "But at least we managed to get through this rough patch!"

Without warning, suddenly Toadette burped. Dixie Kong squinted her eyes as Tiny Kong giggled, with Toadette farting afterwards, causing the pink mushroom girl to blush, as even she wasn't immune to being gassy.


	2. Chapter 2

"These girls definitely were here," Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he could feel the thick gas lines of burps and flatulence getting to him, noticing that it was making his dusty old bones slowly become more covered in dust somehow. "They must have not gotten very far."

Little did the boneheaded detective know was that the girls musically gassed their way through the Melody Motorway, gas passing their way from the Music Park to another musically inclined location... the Maple Treeway.

"You think we're going to find any notes here?" Tiny Kong asked as she was farting at a couple of bushes, making them wilt.

Dixie Kong burped as she was climbing up several trees. "Of course! Why else would we be here at this precise location?"

"Well, I think we should look in every corner." Toadette stated as she stretched her arms, proceeding to simultaneously burp and fart at the same time as her eyes widened. "...And on that note, let's hope there's some extra diapers."

Dixie and Tiny both groaned in disgust at Toadette as they immediately laughed at the mushroom girl's plight shortly afterwards, managing to find more yellow music notes that revealed themselves from all the gas that was passed.


End file.
